In recent years, mobile communications devices or “cell phones” have become “must have” devices for most people, in many countries. The communications that such devices offer, via wireless mobile communications network, enable users to talk and exchange various types of messages for business and personal reasons and to access information, all from or while traveling through any location where a network provides service. The development of so called smart phones, which offer increased connectivity and computational functionality, has only made mobile communications devices more personal and indispensable to users, who commonly carry their smart phones where ever they go, including to work.
Often work environments utilize a private branch exchange (PBX) system to make connections among their internal telephone lines and connect the internal lines to a public switched telephone network (PSTN). A PBX system often includes extensions to other devices such as fax machines, modems, etc. Further, many PBX systems include extensions to mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, etc.). The PBX extension to mobile devices allows the users to use their mobile devices as virtual extensions of the PBX and benefit from the features of PBX, such as single number reachability (SNR) and simultaneous ringing. Existing connection devices for such systems are limited to certain mobile devices and particular orientations of use.